


Last Parting Favor

by Innocentfighter



Series: (Not) Azeroth's Finest [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bitter Exes, Civilian Casualties, Cross faction romance, Darkshore, F/F, Paladins, Past Relationship(s), Soldiers, War, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: “Tell me, did you see poisoning those civilians as a mercy?”





	Last Parting Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, now meet the bitter exes

“So much for the light has chosen me to aid those that cannot aid themselves.”

Vela turned after she stuck the spirit down. The speaker was not immediately seen, and she raised her sword in preparation of an attack.

“Tell me, did you see poisoning those civilians as a mercy?”

She spun again and scanned the tree line, there was still no sign of whoever was addressing her. Vela had a good guess as to what the speaker was which meant she couldn’t lower her guard less she earns a Kaldorei warglaive to her side.

“If the light is so fickle, why serve it at all?”

This time when she turned, the speaker remained seen. She had no illusions that she had caught the woman unaware. Vela noticed the dark blue hair first, and the twin red blades on her fast. Her stalker was dressed in all black, which meant she was likely not a sentinel. It evened the playing field but not enough.

Wait.

She narrowed her eyes, “Saellia?”

The rogue’s high collar hid her lips, but the narrowed eyes told Vela that the familiarity was not welcome.

“How long has it been?” Saellia tilted her head, “last I saw, you were mending injuries in Aszuna.”

“We didn’t talk then,” Vela countered, she dropped her guard. If Saellia had come for a fight, Vela would have already been dead.

Saellia’s gaze didn’t waver, “no, we didn’t. It was perhaps for the best.”

Vela scowled this time, “I had nothing to do with the attack on the outpost. I was with the Silver Hand.”

“And you still fight with the Horde?” Saellia snarls, “the attacked was unprovoked.”

“What of Sithilis?” Vela shot back.

“What of it?” Saellia tilted her head, “no civilians were killed.”

Vela narrowed her eyes. It was a technically true statement, and by all reports she had gotten, both sides had started fights. This was completely Horde driven, in potential self-defense, should Anduin seek to start a war. They’ve all heard about Greymane and his whispering in the young prince’s ear.

“What are you even doing here?” Vela asked, “it’s not like you associate yourself with the Alliance.”

Saellia raised an eyebrow, “maybe not the Alliance, but you are waging war on my homeland.”

“And you care about that suddenly?”

“I would have expected you to remember,” Saellia leans forward, “I told you I still have a reason to return to my homeland.”

Vela dropped her hammer into the ground, “what was your point?”

Saellia shrugged, “I had questions. I still have one more.”

“What is it?”

“Why are you going along with this, surely you can see where this is going?”

Vela flicked her ear, “and just where is this going?”

“Your Warchief has a goal, but is it the same as the Horde’s? Why go along with killing civilians with no warning?”

“I’m not going along with it, I just… right now this is what I have to do.”

Saellia huffed, “follow blindly until it destroys you?”

“Sae,” Vela sighed.

“This is why-,” Saellia pushed off the tree effectively cutting off her thought, “I have no attachment to the Alliance but no matter what else you saw in me, I was always part of a group that was allied with Stormwind and you couldn’t get past the fact that there would be some that call you a traitor.”

Vela started to raise her hand but then dropped it to her side, “for what it’s worth, I wish we had worked out.”

“That’s worth nothing,” Saellia responded, flippant and cutting with her words, “but this is, there’s a group of Sentinels heading up from the south. If you don’t want to fight, I’d get out of here. They’ll be less forgiving than I.”

Vela nodded and Saellia vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
